


By Dawn's Early Light

by Belbo_Baggins



Series: Home Of The Brave [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Multiple perspective changes between Steve, Peggy and Bucky</p></blockquote>





	1. By The Dawn's Early Light

**Peggy:**

I wasn’t allowed in the room. Plain and simple. The moment I had been dropped off by Nat, Steve sat me down and repeated that I wasn’t allowed in the room, over and over again until he felt I had it drilled into my brain. And I did. But I wasn’t going to listen to him.

It was the curiosity that always got me into trouble, and now I found myself on my knees trying to lock pick the door in front of me. Lock picking was not new to me, it was something that Nick Fury recruited me for but somehow this one was a lot harder. I don’t know if it was the fact I was disobeying Steve and angry Steve scared the crap out of me, or because I didn’t know what was behind the door but if Steve wanted me to keep out it must be something big.

Fiddling with the lock for a few minutes longer, I heard the familiar click of the lock sliding back then the pressure of the door easing up. My heart rate picked up as the door started to swing open. I all but stopped breathing as the room opened up before me. It was dirty and grey. It must of been a work station years ago because it was dusty but nothing was breaking down.

There was the clanging of metal then a groan from further in the room. Reaching for my gun, it was cocked and loaded, ready for any threats that could be there. Is this why Steve didn’t want me in here? Did he have some sort of super villain?

I carefully turned the corner, back to the wall and gun held forward. Looking around, my heart sunk at what was before me. There was a man handcuffed to machinery. His head snapped to me, mouthing something unidentifiable. Clipping my gun back to my belt but leaving it loaded just in case. Crouching down to his level, I was able to get a better look at him. 

He was dirty. Hair greasy, face covered in dirt with dark circle under his eyes. He had facial hair indicating he had been  here for a few days. The clothes he wore were equally as ruined and his left arm shackled to the machine next to him.

Something about him was familiar.

Still crouched, I moved forward slowly afraid that if I was to quick he would freak out. And if he did, I didn’t want to use my gun.

There was something so familiar about him but I could not put a name on it.

I was a few feet away from him with my hand out stretched palm facing upwards to show there was no threat but he didn’t move. He was now staring at the floor. Careful to reach out and touch him, my fingers barely brushing his knee when he flipped out. Quickly grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me forward. My knees hitting the floor so hard there were bruises on the moment of contact. Within the blur of quick movement, my feet hand clammed down on his chest. 

He pushed his face against mine, nose millimetres from my own. I could feel his breath wash over my face and it wasn’t pleasant. His eyes quickly darting across my face trying to find something. I was breathing heavily, but trying hard to keep it under control, he didn’t need to know my fear. It would only give him more leverage.

This was him.

“Bucky?” it barely came out as a whisper but considering our close proximity, he heard it loud and clear.

His eyes snapped to mine, his breathing matching mine in heavy pants and grip tightened. We didn’t break eye contact. Pushing all my fear aside, i needed him to know he was safe. As strong as he was, or i had heard, having just run from HYDRA after being their toy for so long all while having full knowledge you were responsible for the deaths of hundreds an being seventy years into the future. It had to take a toll on someone and now doubt, he was losing his shit. 

Moving my free hand from his chest and up to his cheek, I pushed back his hair tucking it behind his ears repeating that he was okay and nothing was going to happen to him. Using pet names and trying all ways to get him to calm down and let go of me. My hand was in his hair, just above his ear scratching back and forth something that always calmed me down. 

“You’re okay” with my head tilted down and eyes looking up at him, I saw him nod in response and lean into my hand.

His grip loosened but he didn’t let go. Bucky might of been traumatised beyond belief but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that I knew and any trick that he would attempt to get one above me would be useless because no matter his metal arm, a bullet could stop him dead. 

“Bucky-” I started, pulling my hand from his fingers. He nodded, locking over at my free hand that I was using to uncuff him. 

“I’m going to let you go but if you try anything” I warned him, keeping his eyes on me. “I will shoot you”

Bucky nodded quickly, pulling his arm away as I let go of the final look. Reacting quickly to him, I stood up, with one hand on the gun the other out in front of me. 

He stood up, stretching his legs ad flexing his arm, both arms. The metal whirring as he stretched his elbow then fingers. He closed his eyes and stretched, hearing each join crack and him sigh in relief at having free movement. Once he finished, he stopped at looked directly at me. Bucky opened his mouth to say something but the door behind us slammed open and then Steve was shouting. 

Bucky reacted quickly grabbing me by my hand and pulling me to stand behind him. His hands out to the sides creating a barrier between myself and Steve. 

_He was protecting me._

“How many times did I tell you to stay out” Steve shouted “but no! You didnt li-”

Steve stopped in his tracks, seeing Bucky then me. His  jaw dropped, stunned at the scene before him. He shook his head trying to figure out what to say but just stood there. 

Bucky cocked his head to the side, bringing up a gun. My gun.

“Hey Steve”

 


	2. Whose Board Stripes And Bright Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple perspective changes between Steve, Peggy and Bucky

**Peggy:**

With a shaking hand Bucky pointed the barrel of the gun straight between Steve’s eyes. One shot and there would be a very abstract portrait on the wall behind him. Steve hadn’t moved, the shock of seeing his best friend hold a gun up to his face too much.

But with no attachment to the new enemy, I was quick to react. Reaching out with my right hand and fingers wrapping tightly around his human bicep and pulled down. The aim of the gun going haywire, the bullet lodged in the wall millimetres from Steve’s head. With Bucky’s newly thawed mind took a while to understand the situation was hand until his instinctive defensive mechanisms kicked in. In the rush of adrenaline I didn’t think about how Bucky would react so when he elbow came slamming down into my stomach. My whole body tensed up as the bone dove into the soft skin, causing pain to radiate though me. A strangled gasp escaping her mouth as did the rest of the air in my lungs. I dropped to the floor with a sharp thud. Unhurt but in a hell of a lot of pain with lack of oxygen starting to affect me there wasn’t anything I could do but lie there and hope no one died.

**Steve:**

Steve rushed forward, desperate to get her out of here in case things went bottoms up, but the firing of the gun stopped him. A bullet came hurtling at him. Out of instinct Steve reached back for shield but got a handful of air and opted out of the duck and roll to escape.

The lead missed his skin but millimeters. He could practically feel the heat of the metal ghosting past. From behind gritted teeth, Steve cursed and launched himself at his best friend.

**Peggy:**

Feeling the oxygen rush back into my body, I jerked up. Attacking the assassin from behind, with my arms locked around his neck and legs around his torso in a failed attempt to pin his arms down, I griped onto him for dear life and prayed to God that he wouldn’t shoot me.

**Bucky:**

Bucky continued to thrash around, his heart rate speeding up as his distress levels rose. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

He just wanted to go home.    

The attack seemed to be working until Bucky realised the only way to get her off his back was to hurt her; and so he did. He jolted his body up and against the wall. Her back slamming against a jagged edge. Both the pain and metal sliced through her. Her shrill scream deafening the super assassin, his hands going to his ears like a small child would.

As he walked away, her body slummed on the floor almost too life less for Steve.

Bucky then turned the gun on her. His whole body turned towards her. Tears were now streaming down his face as his eyes looked around, searching for something familiar but came up empty. His hand started shaking again, his time to a point where the gun was no longer pointing straight.

She opened her mouth to speak but Steve’s voice came out.

“Bucky”

Bucky spun around the gun, now pointing at the super soldier.

“No! you don’t get a say” He shouted but his voice broke on say. “you locked me up in here even though I begged you not to!”

Steve’s voice softened as he addressed his best friend.“Buck, you think I wanted to do that? That was the last thing I wanted to do” For a moment, she swore she saw Bucky’s stance loose.

“Then why’d you do it?”

Steve sighed, already knowing that his answer would set him off but lying to him would make it worse. “because well.”

Bucky nodded, knowing what he meant and dropped the gun. Relieved at Bucky’s dropped gun, Steve sighed and stepped forward.

Everything happened so quickly.

Steve stepped forward as Bucky pulled the trigger. The bullet wedging itself in the muscle of Steve’s shoulder. Steve flinched, the wound clearly affecting him.

Trying to think of something to do but unable to come up with anything helpful she just screamed. trying to get Bucky’s attention away from Steve for long enough for him to recover. He turned to her, all hint of Bucky gone and now he was pure Winter Soldier. She almost felt like she was betraying him by referring to him as Bucky. He wasn’t a human anymore. He was a machine. He was a chemical experiment gone wrong. He was everything but the man that everyone wanted him to do.

He pulled the trigger on her, the bullet going straight through her stomach, tearing at her insides as he felt the foreign object embed its way deeper and deeper into her body. Fire and ice spread through her, her whole body alight with adrenaline but no means of using. The edges of her vision started to blur, both with tears and consciousness fading out.

That’s when Bucky changed. Everything about him did a 360 degree loop. The gun feel from his hands, and the look of pure disgust was enough to make anyone sick. Dropping to his knees, he pressed his hand on the wound in her stomach. She was lifeless in his hands but he still tried to wake her up. Making sure to use his human hand, he slapped her face a couple of times trying to create some sense of awareness in her. She didn’t move.

Now crying, he started to talk to her. Speaking in a mix of  Russian and broken English. He begged her not to die. She was so kind to him and he just killed her.

_Please don’t die! oh for the love of god please!_

“I’m so sorry”

 


End file.
